1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-band antenna, and particularly to a multi-band antenna which is adapted for configuring in portable electrical devices.
2. The Related Art
There is a growing need for multi-band antennas using in wireless communication devices to adapt the wireless communication devices for multi-band operation. Convention antennas operating in wireless communication include single band antennas, dual band antennas and three band antennas. It is necessary that an antenna adapting to the wireless communication device capable of operating in various wireless communication bands such as GSM850 (Global System for Mobile communications), EGSM (Extended Global System for Mobile communications), DCS1800 (Digital Cellular System), PCS1900 (Personal Conferencing Specification), W-CDMA2100 (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity) and etc.